Anti-Valentine's
by Andromeda-To-The-Demitria
Summary: Piper is not happy with Valentine's Day. Her siblings are a nightmare, wrecking terror on the whole camp, plus her mother graciously decided to grant a "nice" enchantment upon them. In a desperate attempt to make it a better day, Jason tries everything possible. To no avail. It seems Piper is just determined to hate Valentine's Day...Or is she? One-Shot!


"Piper! Get off my bed!"

Piper moaned and reached for a pillow to cover her head, but she couldn't find anything but some sheets that wouldn't come loose.

In panic, she tried to remember where she was when it hit her.

Today was Valentine's Day. The absolute _worst_ day of the year. In her desperate attempt to escape the terror of her siblings, she had snuck out of her cabin and into Annabeth's, which explained why she was curled up at the edge of her bed.

Hands pushed Piper's body forcefully, but Piper grasped onto the poles and clenched her feet against the bed frame tightly. "Noooo! Don't make me!" she whimpered.

Annabeth got off her bed and tried to look at Piper, but she planted her face firmly down. "Piper? Is there something wrong? Because you're acting really strange," she asked cautiously.

"Valentine's Day," Piper mumbled. "My siblings will be _unbearable_ today. I don't see why it should be a day off from normal camp activities."

Annabeth sighed and got up to do something. From the sound of it, she was getting dressed. She approached Piper again. "Piper. Get up and be a big girl already!"

"No."

"Think of all the fun today will be! Jason will probably take you out to do something romantic and you'll love it, promise me. All you have to do is…Get up!" Annabeth lured.

Piper looked up. "No."

"Do I have to get Percy?" Annabeth threatened, her grey eyes flashing.

"No." Piper repeated stubbornly.

Annabeth stood and dusted off her knees. "Alright, I'll just be back in a few minutes. Unless you want to get up…"

"No."

"That's what I thought," Annabeth said. She walked out of Piper's sight and she heard a door open and close.

With Annabeth no longer here to bother her, Piper was able to study her surroundings. The room was surrounded in promethean boards, books, and random pieces of paper and pencils. It was messy, but organized if that made sense. Piper wondered where all Annabeth's siblings were, because every bed she could see was vacant.

Squinting, Piper looked to the clock that thankfully told time in Ancient Greek. 10:30? Already!? Piper had never slept this late! But today she was okay with it because it just meant the day was that much more gone. Piper shuddered at the nightmare her cabin must be right now.

The door opened again, allowing the unwanted sunlight to stream in for just a second before vanishing again. Piper heard shuffling and whispering, and she buried her head deeper into the bed.

Then a current of ice cold water splashed onto her head and neck, and Piper jumped up cursing. "Why would you do that!? Cruel and unusual punishment!"

Annabeth stood at the foot of the bed, her arms crossed. "I told you to get up," she stated.

Percy gave Piper an apologetic look as her glare turned to him, and he set the bucket on the ground. "Sorry! It's February and the ocean water isn't exactly warm."

"Okay! Fine! I'm up and ready to face the most awful day of the year!" Piper grumbled as she stood up and stretched.

"Aren't you supposed to love Valentine's Day? You know, child of Aphrodite thing?" Percy asked.

Piper shot him a glare. "You do not know torture until you have lived through a Valentine's Day with the other children of Aphrodite. Nothing against love or anything, but today is pointless."

Annabeth looked at Piper curiously and grabbed Percy's hand, pulling him away. "Well, we'll just leave you to your thoughts while you get ready. Come on, Percy."

Percy must have understood Annabeth's motive to leave quickly, because he followed her without argument and the door shut promptly.

Piper sighed and walked into the cabin's bathroom, wondering if she could find anything to wear without going back to her own cabin and getting her clothes. Plus she was wet.

That's when she looked into the mirror and screamed. "Mother!"

She was a disaster. Her makeup was done to perfection, along with her hair. On her way to the bathroom, her pajamas had magically decided to disappear, replacing them with a red sequin dress and black flats. Piper shivered at the lack of sleeves, and immediately a black fashion jacket appeared on her arms.

"Perfect," Piper muttered, not even trying to disassemble her hair. She knew it wouldn't work, no matter how hard she tried. But her clothes could be changed. Piper pulled at the sleeves, but they wouldn't budge. She tried to take off her shoes, but they were stuck like glue. Her clothes refused to move.

"Seriously, Mom? Seriously?" Piper shouted out loud, leaving the bathroom in a temper. She stomped out of the Athena cabin and across to Jason's.

She knocked fiercely, and it opened as her hand was in midair, making her punch the opener in the chest.

Jason doubled back and groaned in pain. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too," he gasped.

Piper rushed to his aid in worry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, I was just going to tell you about my terrible morning!"

He looked her over and smiled cautiously. "Uh, how can it be so terrible? You look amazing!"

"That's not the point!" Piper snapped, tugging at the red sequin dress. "I could have dressed myself just fine, but _no_, Mother dear thinks that I need an enchanted outfit! Am I the only one going through this right now?"

Jason rubbed back his blonde hair nervously, like he wasn't quite sure how to deal with this situation. "You didn't spend last night in your cabin, did you?"

"Would you?"

Jason raised his hands in forfeit. "Okay, sorry! But all the Aphrodite kids are like you right now, except they're enjoying it a little more. And they're currently going crazy, trying to pair everybody up at the moment."

"Well that's lovely. I suppose I get to spend my day reining them in?" Piper asked, stepping out into the chilly air.

Jason closed the door behind him and joined Piper. "Well, actually, I was hoping we could spend it together out of camp. I got permission and everything from Chiron, we just have to bring our weapons and be prepared. Is that okay?"

Piper crossed her arms and looked over to her siblings running around and passing out valentine's cards. "Do I have to?"

* * *

"See, Piper? This isn't so bad," Jason said proudly. He had spent all week trying to figure out what to do with Piper on Valentine's day. He knew she would refuse anything so fancy, but would secretly want something nice, so Jason had decided on a coffee shop for their date.

Piper looked around at the brightly decorated coffee shop as they walked in. She sighed. "Awesome." she said dully.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked hurriedly.

She gestured to everything around her. "Valentine's Day. Why would you decorate your shop for this horrid holiday?"

Jason sighed and pointed to the door. "Shall we find a different coffee shop then? One that doesn't believe in decorations?"

"Yes, please!" Piper said happily.

So Jason walked her down the snowy streets to another shop close by that looked anti-celebrative. They both walked in and the door dinged pleasantly. Jason motioned to a booth nearby and they both sat down across from each other.

"Is this better?"

"Tons," Piper answered, intently examining everything about the shop.

A waiter came and took their order quickly, leaving Jason to stare at how gorgeous Piper looked today. Not like she needed to dress up to look beautiful, but everything on her complimented his favorite features about her, like her kaleidoscopic eyes and her smile.

Piper blushed as she noticed him staring. "What?"

"Just looking at how-" Jason was cut off as the waiter (Jason was pretty sure he did this on purpose. Yeah, he caught him staring at his girlfriend as he took their order.) put their coffee cups onto the table and walked away.

Piper took a drink but then spit it out all over Jason's white shirt. Jason's head snapped up from his own coffee, nearly making him spill it. "What happened?"

"There's a heart on the cup!" she complained.

Jason grabbed her hand from across the table. "Good gods, Piper. It's just a heart, get over it. You're being awfully difficult today."

Piper frowned at him grumpily. "Can we try something else?"

* * *

By the end of the day, Jason had brought Piper to four different coffee shops, two restaurants, one skating rink, a museum, and two movie theaters. And yet she still found something to complain about at everyone and remained unsatisfied. So Jason had decided it was time to just come back to camp. Besides, it was getting late and the monsters were starting to sense them.

Jason was out of ideas. He felt like an awful boyfriend. He didn't want to blame Piper for being unfair and ungrateful, but it was exactly how she was behaving. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't know what Piper's problem was. It couldn't be that she just simply hated Valentine's Day, could it?

In conclusion, Jason was standing outside the Aphrodite cabin with Piper, wondering if there was something he could do before kissing her goodnight and ending the day.

"Goodnight, Jason," Piper said softly.

Jason improvised, not wanting to leave her like this. "Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me for just a moment," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the forest.

Piper looked back at her cabin but then followed Jason reluctantly. Jason didn't know what he was going to do when they got to the forest, but he would figure it out.

Once they arrived to the edge of the forest, Piper stopped. "Jason, don't you think it's a little dangerous to be venturing into the woods at this time of night?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do we do that isn't dangerous?"

Piper shrugged, and allowed Jason to pull them both deeper into the forest. He found a large opening and paused, trying to get inspired. He examined the surrounding with the little light of the moon, but found only a pile of leaves in the corner.

"Um, Jason? Why did you bring me here?" Piper asked.

Jason grabbed both of her hands and looked into her moonlit eyes. "To show you something, of course."

Then he willed the winds to pick up the leaves around them, and drift into a formation of words behind him so that Piper could read them. He waited, feeling his energy begin to drain as he held the leaves up.

Piper gasped, and the leaves dropped. "Jason! That was beautiful! Were you planning to do this all day?"

Jason smiled, glad that he plan had worked. The leaves had formed a simple three letter word saying that he had be yearning to say all day long. "No, but it's true. I love you, Piper."

Piper grabbed his head and kissed him for a moment, but then stopped. She leaned in close to his ear. "But I still hate Valentine's Day."

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

**So this is a random-never-could-ever-happen-one shot that came to my mind randomly during school today! **

**I totally hate Valentine's Day, so I guess that's the inspiration here! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
